


The Ultimate Nymphomaniac

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Mikan x Mitarai by Maggie of Whore House Fanfics





	The Ultimate Nymphomaniac

Mitarai woke up slowly. He knew what had happened, exhaustion and hunger had forced him to lose consciousness. However, though he wasn’t surprised to be in his bed, he was surprised to be naked and tied to his bed. As his mind recognized that his extremities were connected to his bedposts, he struggled. He stopped suddenly when he head a rustle near his door and saw a shadow enter his dimly lit room. The only light came from his monitors, screens unchanged from the work he’d been doing beforehand.  
“Oh! You’re awake!” A high voice exclaimed. He knew that voice and her identity was confirmed when she came nearer the computers. It was Mikan. The Ultimate Impostor must have called her when he found Mitarai had passed out.  
“Mikan! What are you doing here?” he said and then remembered his appearance. “And why am I naked??”  
“Well… you see, I wanted to make sure you were ok everywhere!” she whispered. She reached out and touched his chest, a finger being drawn from his sternum, along his stomach, to his tip. He winced, and squeezed his eyes shut. No one beside himself had touched him there before and he was far to busy to being playing with himself often.  
“I was r-really surprised,” she mumbled, her hand now stroking Mitarai’s member and drawing her face nearer to it. She was already panting and drool easing it’s way out of her gaping mouth.   
“You didn’t have many injuries but this spot caught my attention.” Her lips met with his lower half and she displayed skills beyond what he though she would be capable of. This was beyond any kind of feeling anime had brought him.   
He thought to himself that this might be better than anime. He might have to change to the Ultimate Nymphomaniac in the near future.


End file.
